Electrical connectors used to terminate multiconductor flat ribbon cable have long been known. Connectors of this type typically include a connector housing comprising a base supporting plural insulation displacing electrical contacts and a cover positionable over the base. The cover and the base define a recess which receives the ribbon cable. An appropriate tool may be used to displace the base and the cover towards one another to force the insulation displacing contacts into electrical engagement with the conductors of the ribbon cable.
The terminated connector may now be connected to an appropriate electronic device for subsequent use. Examples of connectors such as these are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,704; 4,305,635 and 4,460,229. As the ribbon cable is held to the connector by means of the insulation displacing connection of the connector contacts to the conductors of the multiconductor cable, the interface between the contacts and the conductors is subject to the adverse effects of cable strain, that is, stress placed on the connection by movement of the cable in a longitudinal direction.
Insulation displacing connectors have addressed the need for cable strain relief by providing separable strain relief elements attachable to the connector housing to clamp a portion of the flat cable between the strain relief member and the cover, thereby relieving the stress on the connection of the conductors to the contacts. An example of a strain relief connector of this type is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,957. While adequately serving the strain relief function, connectors of this type must include an additional structural component by way of a strain relief member typically mounted to the upper surface of the connector cover. This greatly increases the height of the connector as the strain relief member and the looped cable must be accommodated above the cover. Thus increased spacing is necessary between vertically adjacent connectors. Also, the use of associated hardware, such as a connector ejector mechanism, is greatly inhibited. An additional limitation of strain relief devices which attach to the upper cover surface is that strain relief is provided only for cable passing through the connector in one direction. Thus, strain relief is not adequately provided for connectors which terminate cable at an intermediate location therealong in "daisy-chain" fashion.
It is therefore desirable to construct a connector assembly which will provide for cable strain relief without the need for additional components secured to the upper surface of the cover. Further, it is desirable to provide a strain relief electrical connector which permits daisy-chain connection to an intermediate location of an electrical cable.